The present invention relates generally to vehicle lighting systems and, more specifically, to auxiliary vehicle lighting systems equipped with remote vehicle lighting control.
Vehicle enthusiasts, particularly in the off-road vehicle market, are a group of consumers that are especially akin to after-market vehicle customization. There are a number of customizations available in the vehicle industry, one subset of which includes auxiliary vehicle lighting systems (i.e. installing auxiliary vehicle lights in addition to, or as substitution for, stock vehicle lighting systems that are put in place by the vehicle manufacturer). As customization options for auxiliary vehicle lights are plentiful, and auxiliary lights can be mounted virtually anywhere on the vehicle, it is important for a vehicle owner or customizer to have an adequate system for controlling the auxiliary lights.
Conventional control systems include after-market solutions that have little interaction with the vehicle itself, short of drawing power from the vehicle's electrical system. As these conventional systems do not rely on vehicle electrical system feedback, there is the potential for electrical system drain. Such an electrical drain not only affects the auxiliary vehicle lighting system, but other systems within the vehicle that rely on the vehicle's electrical system—most notably the engine startup systems.
An additional drawback of conventional auxiliary vehicle lighting control systems is the lack of feedback to the user as to the status of the auxiliary lighting system—particularly in the event that no auxiliary lights (i.e. user indicators) are connected to the system or a portion of the system. This lack of feedback creates a likelihood of accidental energization of the system for long periods of time, thus leading to electrical system power drain.
Thus, there is a need for an improved auxiliary vehicle lighting control system that addresses the above-listed drawbacks of conventional systems.